


Down to Earth

by kittipaws



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: Maybe it was a crush or maybe Nancy was the person who finally brought him down to earth.
Relationships: Brady Armstrong/Nancy Drew
Kudos: 2





	Down to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> an alternate ending/au for The Final Scene. Also Brady has an unrequited crush on Nancy for whatever reason (idk).

There was something about Nancy that Brady found so...refreshing. She didn’t seem to worship or idolize him like a majority of young women he met. She treated him like he was just an average person, he had not been treated like that in several years.

However, it seemed like she had somewhat of a disdain for him. It’s probably just her nerves, he thought, it makes sense for her to be so edgy since that friend of hers just went and vanished. She seemed to snap at everybody in this old dingy theater, accusing people of being kidnappers. The only person he thought could be the kidnapper was that Falcone jerk. He had heard of his suspicious past and run ins with the police. He really hoped the police wouldn’t have to pry Nick away from the building before they demolished this place.

He didn’t know why everybody was so keen on keeping this place around. Sure, it used to be a great theater back in it’s day, but those days are long gone. Now it’s just old and run down and taking up space for new and exciting buildings.

Two days have passed since the planned premiering of Vanishing Destiny. Brady was disappointed that he came all the way out here and the premiere got canceled for events out of his own control. Simone seemed even more disappointed at first, but then quickly turned the ordeal around into a publicity stunt. But even with the kidnapping still going on, the demolition still needed to go on. He didn’t come all the way here for nothing.

“Hey you.” Brady said as he saw Nancy in the dressing room.

“Don’t “Hey you” me Brady, you rotten fraud.” Nancy glared daggers into him.

“What are you talking about?” He sweat.

“I know you did it. You kidnapped Maya because she was going to expose you. I saw her journal.” Nancy accused.

“Look, I know this looks bad, but I really had nothing to do with this whole kidnapping. It’s just really bad timing. My last name is really Thompson. Simone thought Armstrong was catchier...Anyways, I inherited this property, and I’m responsible for the demolition.” He explained.

“Why would you want to destroy the theater?”

“Nancy, It’s old and dingy, It’s way past it’s glory days. Besides, I just had my first original idea, Planet Tinsletown, themed restaurants are all the rage nowadays.”

“You can’t just destroy the theater, Maya will be killed!”

“Do you really still think Maya is in the theater? After both you and the police searched this place?” He asked skeptically.

“Yes! You have to delay the demolition! Maya has to be in here somewhere!” She begged.

Brady took a look into her eyes that were almost in tears. She really did truly believe that this girl was still somehow in this building. He couldn’t tell if Nancy was just delusional at this point or if she truly did know something nobody else knew. He knew that he would look like a fool delaying this demolition for some overly emotional and likely delusional detective. But he knew that if he went forward with the demolition, Nancy would never forgive him.

He didn’t know what Nancy did to make him feel so...soft. He shouldn’t have to cancel his plans just to satisfy some snoopy detective, yet he felt like it was the thing he should do. Maybe it was a crush or maybe Nancy was just the person who finally brought him down to earth.

“Fine...I will tell them to hold off on the demolition, but you had better find her.” He sighed.

….

Later that day many events unfolded. Maya was miraculously found and so were many documents about the theater ownership. Apparently, Brady only owned part of the theater. He ultimately decided to give his part up to the Historical Society, as it seems his plans for Planet Tinsletown were gone. That old theater caretaker was put into cuffs and driven off in the back of the police car.

Deep down Brady knew that this wouldn’t just get Nancy to suddenly fall for him, despite his wishes. After all, he overheard that conversation she had over the phone with her boyfriend back in River Heights. But he supposed he couldn’t have everything he wanted after all. At least Nancy doesn’t think he’s just a self centered jerk anymore, at least he hoped so…

At least the premiere was back on...


End file.
